


Soft and Frilly

by Voido



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ...again, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, again..., ann is a bro, counter, dressing up, futaba is bae, maid ryuji, slutkira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: When Akira asks a rather specific favor of him, Ryuji isn't naive enough not to be skeptical. He does not, however, expect to end up in a cute dress on a counter.





	Soft and Frilly

**Author's Note:**

> For mep, because apparently, counter smooches were a thing that needed to happen.  
> (The maid dress part is totally my own thirst for muscly boys in frill though don't mind me :))) )

Forcing Akira into a ton of new gym clothes was a good idea. Ryuji will sand by this point for the rest of his life, for as long as they run together. However, when he ends up at Leblanc after agreeing to  _ return the favor _ , he somehow has a hunch that he’ll end up having some regrets about all of this. At least when he enters the closed, empty cafe, things appear to be perfectly normal. Akira’s sitting at the counter, apparently reading a book from the school’s library. It’ll never stop confusing Ryuji how someone could willingly do that, but he can’t deny how endearing the sight is anyway.

He closes and locks the door before making his way over as casually as he’s able to.

“Yo.”

Crossing his arms, he leans against the counter, and grins when his friend looks up at him.

“Hey. Good to see you.” Akira’s being extra polite for some reason, and that’s enough to ensure Ryuji that he’s in for something at least partially awkward.

“Closed down already?”

“Sojiro had to take care of something, and we didn’t even really have many customers today.”

Then, for some reason, Akira grins mischievously.

“Besides, I wasn’t exactly in the mood for selling coffee today.”

Ryuji _wants_ to make a surprised _Oh?_ sound, but he feels that it would come out as an embarrassing stutter, so he simply raises his eyebrows in acknowledgment of the words, nods and shifts from one foot to the other. When Akira doesn’t continue his explanation, though, Ryuji feels forced to swallow, breathe and answer.

“Ya did seem...eager about whatever ya wanted from me,” he admits eventually.

“I am. Let’s go up, okay?”

They do.

It’s a little weird, because usually, they’d stay downstairs at least long enough to get some drinks. Something tells him that they’re not going to stay up here very long.

“Remember what you said when we went to get me some new clothes?”

He nods slowly. Of course he remembers — it was, like, a few days ago. Maybe that’s what scares him about the question, just a bit.

“Sure, man. _Can’t show off these guns without havin’ them. Get to work._ Somethin’ like that.”

“Right.”

Akira chuckles and raises an eyebrow. He’s plotting something, and apparently, Ryuji handed him the opportunity on a silver plate.

“Well, I figured, since you’re like a role model when it comes to this, maybe you could...you know. Model something. To motivate me?”

Before Ryuji gets to ask what kind of motivation they’re talking about here, Akira is already making his way over to the bed, where he seems to have something stored in a cardboard box. Since it’s all or nothing now, Ryuji decides to just follow and get it over with. How bad can it be, anyway?

He finds out about that when Akira holds the box up for him to peek inside.

“Where—”

“Don’t ask where I got it.”

He raises his arms defensively and nods. Right, that’s probably smarter, anyway. If he’s being honest with himself, he doesn’t _really_ want to know. That, however, changes nothing about the _aggressive_ blush creeping up on his face, the sweatdrops forming on his forehead, the way he clenches his fists without even realizing it. This is so, _so_ far from anything he could have expected, and as uncomfortable and embarrassed the sight of the clothes makes him feel, he’s even more scared of looking up and meeting the eyes he knows are looking at him expectantly. He should turn around, run, and pretend this day never happened, but instead, he makes the mistake of raising his head, facing his best friend’s eager yet patient expression, and nods very slowly, although that motion alone doesn’t really say much. 

All of this crosses a million of thin lines between them, but on the other hand, it’s just _modeling_ , right? If it makes Akira so happy, apparently, it shouldn’t be much of a problem. Sure, if anyone were to ask, Ryuji definitely wouldn’t claim to have _expected_ to wear a dress tonight, but there could have been worse, too. Eventually, that’s all it is. A plain, simple—

“You don’t have to.”

“Sh-shut up! Don’t pop this kinda request’n then try to drop it.”

He reaches in the touch the fabric, shivers at how the frill feels against his fingers, swallows before finally taking it out of the box to properly inspect it. His blush intensifies  _ immensely _ , his fingers tremble, and he believes that if anyone else where in this room with him, they’d probably burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of him.

“This is weird, and you should feel weird,” he says weakly and looks over to Akira, who _really_ doesn’t seem to agree. He’s smiling, _beaming_ even, still patiently holding the box in his hands. The lack of concern calms Ryuji down a bit, but it’s still awkward as hell.

“Fuck. Fine,” he agrees before giving himself the time to change his mind. “G-get the hell outta here, though.”

No _way_ is he going to let anyone watch him struggle with putting this shit on. To his relief, Akira nods shortly, puts the box back down on the mattress and heads back down without any further comment or hesitation. It takes all of Ryuji’s composure not to scream loudly. He does, however, pull his phone out of his pocket, puts the dress down and shakily starts typing a panicked message to Ann. Right before sending it, he realizes that asking her for advice in this kind of situation is the absolute _stupidest_ thing anyone could ever do. She’d encourage him and laugh her damn ass off for the rest of her life. Nope, bad. Shaking his head, he puts the phone on the bed, takes a deep breath and thinks all of this through.

Is it the weirdest thing he’s ever even considered doing? Undoubtedly. Will it kill him? Most likely not. It’s definitely beyond him why anyone would _want_ to see him in this soft, frilly dress, the knee-high lace tights, the ribbon, the absolutely frightening underwear he hardly even dares to look at…

But he does it, anyway. Takes off his perfectly comfortable casual clothes, puts on the total abstrusity that is a pink and black maid dress, and internally pays endless respects to every girl who’s ever managed to put one of these on without looking like a major idiot.

The underwear is pretty tight, but it doesn’t hurt. The dress _actually_ plays around his chest and arms quite nicely, and after a decent fight, the knee-highs sit around his legs comfortable. He does not, however, dare to look down on himself, for he doubts he could deal for the sight without dying of shame. So instead, he sits on the bed and waits. Odds are Akira will come back up at some point, but asking him to feels a little too inviting, almost desperate even. Still, waiting starts eating on Ryuji’s nerves after a while, makes him nervous, anxious, and eventually, he decides to get it over with rather now than later.

In some attempt at _last words_ , he texts Ann a short _I’ll die tonight, bro,_ gets up and makes his way down. The tights tickle on his thighs, but somehow, he _likes_ that feeling. He moves slowly, carefully; partly to keep the delicate fabric in one piece, partly to buy himself as much time as possible. 

There’s still the entire disbelief of the whole world bubbling up inside him, and the insecurity of a discourages actor, but he wills himself to go on.  _ It’s just a little modeling. _

He’s greeted with a warm smile, but he’s not blind enough to miss Akira’s eyes widening behind the thick glasses. There’s something impatient about how he’s waiting, sitting in the same chair as earlier, but Ryuji knows better than to mention it, instead walks over and shrugs.

“Y’happy?”

But Akira just nods towards the counter, puts a hand on it and  _ pats _ .

“Sit.”

It’s a single, simple word, but it holds _incredibly_ much weight, makes Ryuji flinch in disbelief before he eventually obeys. It’s so, _so_ weird. The way Akira’s eyes follow his movement when he does sit down, the dangerously small distance between them, the way he reaches out—

“Dude. Akira, chill.”

He stops in his tracks immediately, his hand unmoving on Ryuji’s knee. It’s incredibly intimate, and it takes all of his composure not to lean into it and close his eyes contentedly. No way would he let that happen. No way in—

“You look good in this.”

He suppresses a pleased hum, an appreciative smile, an acknowledging nod. He can’t, however, stop the hot pink on his cheeks, and that absolutely gives him away entirely. God damn, this isn’t good. He should never have agrees to any of this. Then again, there’s no denying that at least part of him evidently likes it.

He only realizes the hand is moving again when it reaches the top of his thigh-highs, runs over the lace and his exposed skin. He has to bite his lips in order to keep a pleased moan in, an action that obviously doesn’t go past Akira, and causes him to chuckle darkly before reaching up higher. Way, _way_ too far up.

“Okay, stop.”

He does, apparently realizing that he’s been going way too far, although the smile on his lips still doesn’t look very apologetic.

“I got caught up in the moment, I suppose.”

That’s definitely one way to put it.

“Are, uh, are we done here? I...kinda don’t think I should be wearin’ this thing.”

“Mh, I agree. You should totally take it off. Right here and now, even.”

That sly bastard. He starts laughing in the exact same second that Ryuji chokes on his breath and coughs for dear life.

“Fuckin’-”

“I was kidding. However…”

Instead of letting go, he gets up and reaches for Ryuji’s face, cups his cheek, caresses it softly, burns down all the borders between them that are actually long but gone, and leans in. There’s hardly enough time for Ryuji to process what’s going on, let alone react to it properly. He stays still when their lips meet, eyes blown wide and fingers shaking, but reaches out eventually to bury them in Akira’s hair and pull him closer. Suddenly, it feels like the weirdness is gone, and all that’s left in him is satisfaction,  _ longing. _

“H-hey—”

“Don’t.”

He’s being pushed back a little, teeth nipping on his lower lip, a hand firmly grabbing his inner thigh.

“Don’t say a word.”

He hums in agreement, leans into the kiss as well, allows his eyes to fall shut and his mind to give in. As little as he’s expected for this to happen today, it’s good, it’s _so_ good and he doesn’t want it to ever end.

It’s cool against his legs when Akira pushes up the frilly fabric of the dress, yet at the same time, Ryuji feels warm with both pleasure and embarrassment, with eager, uncontrollable anticipation. His head tells him to stop — they’re best friends, and this is far out of the bro zone. But as much as he wants to be rational, his body disagrees, leans into the fingers kneading his thigh, the lips brushing against his eagerly, tenderly, and the body pressing against him between his legs. It’s like they’re melting into each other, yet the distance feels suffocating. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but something tells him that Akira’s lips are the lifeline he has to cling to for ad long as he can.

He inches forward on the counter a little, wraps his legs around Akira to pull him closer, to feel more of the engulfing, perfect warmth between them.

“You’re right,” Akira murmurs quietly after breaking the kiss. “You definitely need this kind of muscle to put it on display.”

Ryuji groans quietly at the compliment. Akira’s smile is genuine, honest, makes him feel appreciated and  _ loved _ .

“You’re so full’f bullshit,” Ryuji manages to say quietly, leans their foreheads together and closes his eyes to calm himself down. All of this was dirty plotting, but he can’t exactly say he minds.

“Maybe so.”

Visible happy with himself, Akira leans in again for another kiss; it’s more demanding, yet no less passionate and gentle. He wraps his arms around Ryuji slowly, pulls him closer, reaches under the soft dress right where it’s open in the back, and runs his nails over the skin. It’s just short of painful, and Ryuji feels a strong shiver go down his entire spine.

“D-dude. No.”

He swallows, shakes his head and takes a deep breath.

“Not...here at least.”

Akira hums interestedly, but Ryuji doesn’t even think about explaining that. Instead, he steals another quick, eager kiss, shoves Akira away from himself and jumps up to get back upstairs as fast as he can. Just the idea of someone _watching_ that through the window or door…

However when he checks his phone later, remembering the text he sent to Ann hours ago, he has no chance to stop the embarrassment from catching up to him.  


_** From: Takamaki Ann ** _

_ 18:29: What? Why? _

_ 18:29: Pics or didn’t happen!! _

_ 18:30: The hell, Ryuji! _

_ 18:32: TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON RIGHT NOW! _

_ 19:53: WHAT THE FUCK HAHAHA _

_ 19:54: I’ll never let you live this down. _

_ 19:55: Bless Futaba, but also RIP RYUJI SAKAMOTO, CAUSE OF DEATH ABSOLUTE BONE-MELTING  _ _** BURNS ** _ _ . _

_ 19:56: RIP! IN! PIECES! _

_19:57: (Still love you xoxo ;* )_  


And then he sees the impending twenty-eight messages in the group chat, taps on it and throws his phone far away before even giving himself the chance to find out. He’ll so, _so_ regret this.

“I didn’t know Futaba had cameras in this whole fuckin’ cafe, dude,” he starts shyly, closes his eyes and pulls the blanket up over his red face.

“I did.”

“You—”

He gets up in a swift motion, grabs the pillow and smashes it right into Akira’s dumb, laughing face.

“I’m sorry, Ryuji!”

He repeats it, harder this time, but only causes Akira to laugh  _ louder _ .

“My life is ruined! Dead, goodbye, Makoto will never respect me again in her life, Haru probably died from the shock and Yusuke most likely already has some shit planned with me, the damn weirdo.”

“I support him.”

Groaning loudly, Ryuji throws the pillow away, and himself on his very amused best friend, who doesn’t seem to have even the slightest regrets.

“I’m _really_ sorry.”

He pulls Ryuji down by wrapping both hands around his neck, plants a kiss on his eye, another on his nose, a third on the corner of his lips.

“You _did_ look good in it, though.”

This time when he continues laughing, Ryuji at least takes pride in knowing that it’s due to his own vicious, merciless tickling. Not that it saves him from the utter destruction when he does eventually read the group chat.

 

* * *

 

_** In: Unsuspicious totally non-PT chat ** _

_** Crepes4Life (18:35):  ** _ _ Someone here better know why the hell Ryuji told me he’d die tonight and doesn’t answer ever since. _

_** 3Fluffy5World (18:38):  ** _ _ I can’t say that I do. This does, however, slightly worry me. _

_** Could actually kill you (18:40):  ** _ _ Are we sure this isn’t just another of his and Akira’s ridiculous stunts? _

_** Learns C++ for fun (18:41):  ** _ _ Do you need pics, or is an explanation enough? _

_** Crepes4Life (18:42):  ** _ _ PICS??? Futaba, you’re the best! _

_** Crepes4Life (18:43):  ** _ _ I have a gut feeling that whatever this is about, I will laugh my ass off for eternity. _

_** Knife-obsessed kinkboi (18:45):  ** _ _ Futaba no. _

_** Knife-obsessed kinkboi (18:45):  ** _ _ I’ll tell Sojiro, and I guarantee you he’ll kill both of us. _

_** Knife-obsessed kinkboi (18:46):  ** _ _ Send them to me, though. :) _

_** Learns C++ for fun (19:49):  ** _ _ TRY AND STOP ME, BITCH. _

_** Learns C++ for fun sent a picture. ** _

_** Could actually kill you (19:51):  ** _ …

_** Crepes4Life (19:52):  ** _ _ AHAHAHA WHAT THE HELL, RYUJI. _

_** Crepes4Life (19:53):  ** _ _ This’ll be my lockscreen for the rest of my life. Thanks to everyone who participated. _

_** Knife-obsessed kinkboi (19:54):  ** _ _ Ann, wait. _

_** Knife-obsessed kinkboi changed the group icon. ** _

_** Could actually kill you (19:55):  ** _ _ Change it back immediately. _

_** Knife-obsessed kinkboi (19:56):  ** _ _ Make me, Niijima-senpai. :-) _

_** Drinks paint water (19:59):  ** _ _ Truly fascinating muscle. Ryuji, would you mind me using these as reference for a piece of art I am currently working on? _

_** Crepes4Life (20:00):  ** _ _ PFFFFFOWJIEFWEIJF HAHAHA _

_** Learns C++ for fun (20:00):  ** _ _ This isn’t for kids, Inari. Go play. _

_** 3Fluffy5World (20:02):  ** _ _ I suppose this means Ryuji-kun is fine…? _

_** Knife-obsessed kinkboi (20:03):  ** _ _ Oh, don’t worry, he’s very fine. :^) _

_** Knife-obsessed kinkboi was muted by Learns C++ for fun. ** _

_** Crepes4Life (20:05):  ** _ _ RIP IN PIECES, YOU ABSOLUTE SLUT! AHAHAH! _

_** Could actually kill you (20:06):  ** _ _ Ryuji, we need to talk. _

_** Drinks paint water (20:07):  ** _ _ I second that! _

_** Crepes4Life (20:08):  ** _ _ Yeah, shoot me a message from the goddamn realm of DEATH, Ryuji-chan! (◕‿◕✿) _

_** muscly cinnabun (21:42):  ** _ _ I hate evrythin in the world, ncluding myself _

_** muscly cinnabun (21:43):  ** _ _ but also rip, akira _

_** muscly cinnabun (21:44):  ** _ _ deserved that fuckin mute _

_**muscly cinnabun (21:47):**_ _yusuke u fuckin weirdo this better sell really well or some shit i ain’t ever treatin ya another beef bowl if you don’t make me fuckin pretty as hell_

_** muscly cinnabun (21:48):  ** _ _ k i’ll die now bye _


End file.
